1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device for a cooling system of the type specified in the preamble of the first claim.
In particular, the present invention relates to a device that is suitable to enable an operator to introduce a coolant fluid into a cooling system such as, for example, those present in refrigerators, air conditioners for buildings and vehicles or other cooling systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As is known, the operations to charge a cooling system are performed during both the installation phase and the maintenance phase.
In the first case, the operator initially creates a vacuum inside the circuit and then introduces the coolant fluid into the cooling circuit through a suitable connector.
In the second case, the operator determines the quantity of coolant dispersed by the cooling system and in relation thereto tops up the coolant fluid.
In particular, said operation requires that a manometer be connected to the cooling system connector and the pressure of the coolant fluid be measured.
Subsequently, the operator connects a vacuum pump to the connector so as to eliminate the fluids present in the cooling system and, lastly, disconnects the manometer and vacuum pump, connecting in their place a pressurized container of coolant fluid so as to recharge the cooling system.
When recharging is complete, the operator disconnects the canister from the cooling system and connects the manometer to measure the cooling system pressure once again.
If the pressure is at the desired level, the operation completes, otherwise the pressurized container needs to be connected to the cooling system, more fluid inserted and the cooling system pressure verified once again.
The prior art method mentioned above has several significant drawbacks.
A first drawback is the fact that the operator is unable to accurately assess the status of the cooling system and therefore maintenance cannot be performed in the very best way.
As a result, in order to prevent malfunctioning of the cooling system, the operator often chooses, regardless of the cooling system status, to empty the cooling system and recharge it, with consequent wastage of coolant and increased maintenance costs. The operator thus generally chooses to introduce a fixed quantity of coolant fluid en masse.
Another drawback is the fact that with the prior art devices, it is almost impossible to monitor filling of the cooling system.
As a result, at the end of each procedure, the correct filling of the cooling system needs to be verified and filling often has to be completed by repeating the procedure, thus determining an increase in costs and in the time needed to complete the operations.
One significant drawback is therefore the fact that the procedure, especially in the case of maintenance, is particularly complex and lengthy.
In fact, to perform such adjustment various tools need to be used: a vacuum pump, a manometer, a pressurized container, various pipes for connecting the container and a set of scales.